The Taste of Baked Tears
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: [Spoilers for Episode 1-3.] Tomoya's brief thought on the taste of Nagisa's tears of her anpan. {Book cover made by me}


_**The Taste of Baked Tears**_

Chatter from fellow students and rushing footsteps to classrooms fell deaf to his ears. Now the fun of seeing Sunohara's butt get kicked by Tomoyo was over, Tomoya found himself roaming the halls with a certain red-head girl on his mind.

_"Anpan," _

_"It's just something I say whenever I am embarrassed,"_

_"The most beautiful club leader will be on... wait - you wouldn't be referring to m-"_

_"I'll take you to a special place in town... a place where all your wishes come true."_

Just when Tomoya was about to climb down the next staircase from the student lounge, he spotted something outside down below through the window.

His heart did a strange loop in his chest at the sight of Nagisa Furukawa sitting under the tree in the courtyard; her eyes downcast with a bitten anpan in her hold.

_"Look, they're looking this way," Tomoya pointed at the roof for Furukawa to see where they were two girls standing. "If you're always looking so sad from not making any friends, just try to smile at them and wave." He gave her an encouraging grin. _

It was like his words from days before reached to the present Furukawa as she looked up and locked eyes with him. She averted her stare for a minute, moving one of her hands from her lunch. She raised it up a bit before halting. Furukawa clenched her hand into a fist while squeezing her eyes shut. Her shoulder shook for a brief second before she stilled.

_"Come on, Furukawa... you can do it," _Tomoya thought to her.

As if on cue, she lifted up her hand once more, with her attention back to Tomoya, and waved. Her golden, chocolate eyes twinkled, and her mouth turned upwards into a big smile.

Pride grew within him. Tomoya made his way out the school building quickly. He slowed down as soon as he reached her. Furukawa was staring at the anpan in her hands again; gloom drawn on her visage. Tomoya took a spot next to his fellow, but older, senior classmate.

Aside from a chirp or two from the birds and the slight rustle of leaves of the trees that shielded them from the sun, the two sat in compatible silence.

Tomoya spared a glance at the girl beside him, who took another bite out of her food. He couldn't help the relief spreading through his conscious as he observed her healthy skin color - compared to her paleness and flushed cheeks that rainy day at the basketball court. Furukawa's labored breathing still played in his mind when he had held her soaked, limp body to his.

"I'm so glad," her voice broke through his musings. "So glad that I gathered up the courage to wave," The anpan in her hands lowered to her lap. Her innocent blank face changed to a frown, and her voice started to sound shaky. "I truly thought you wouldn't forgive me... After I, after I hurt you that day at the basketball court."

"I should be the one apologizing to you," Tomoya sighed with a frown of his own. "I'm so sorry."

A faint sob escaped from Furukawa. Droplets of her tears dripped onto to her anpan. "I'm sorry... I'm so relieved," she said, wiping away at her eyes with her uniform sleeve. "I'm silly, aren't I?" She giggled heartedly.

Tomoya was staring at the tear-stained bread in her hands. He reached for it and grabbed it from Furukawa grasp, hearing her surprised gasp. He gripped at the piece of the wet part of the anpan with his fingers, and he tossed it into his mouth, ignoring her next shocked intake of breath.

Tomoya let his tongue feel the dampness of the bread; mixed with hint of sweetness before swallowing it. "Well, yeah, you may be just a little silly, but I think it's kind of sweet." He handed Furukawa back her anpan.

"Really, you do?" Furukawa asked, gazing the torn spot of the anpan.

With a small smile, Tomoya glanced up at the cloudless sky.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**May 13, 2014 - Tuesday**_

_**Dear readers,**_

_**This is my first Clannad fanfic. It's only a one-shot for now. Later on in the future, I am considering to write a full novel of it. Not sure. I'll see.**_

_**Anyways, I just fell in love with this anime when my little sister introduced me to it. So tear-jerking - Clannad. I never really cry at anything - let alone anime - so kudos to the creators of this show.**_

_**I decided to write this specific scene because I thought this part between Nagisa and Tomoya was ultimately sweet - and I don't dig into romance that much - but Clannad... and just Tomoya and Nagisa are whole total different story - I can see that!**_

_**Um.. so for those who are reading my others stories... just know that I haven't gave up on them, they're just on hold for now.**_

_**Other than that... I do not own Clannad - it belongs to "Key" and whoever else working along with Key. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**- Asphodel**_


End file.
